


hard day's work

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: “Hilda, you can’t continue shirking your chores forever. They’re as much a learning experience as the lessons themselves,” Byleth lectures, perhaps echoing what Seteth told him. The two of them are seated in the gardens, enjoying some tea. Of course, Byleth knew he would need such an enjoyable pretense to get anywhere with the legendary slacker, Hilda.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	hard day's work

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hilda

“Hilda, you can’t continue shirking your chores forever. They’re as much a learning experience as the lessons themselves,” Byleth lectures, perhaps echoing what Seteth told him. The two of them are seated in the gardens, enjoying some tea. Of course, Byleth knew he would need such an enjoyable pretense to get anywhere with the legendary slacker, Hilda.

“Awh, come on! If people offer to pick up the slack for me, who am I to say no?” Hilda counters, “Delegation is an important skill for a leader, and I’m learning to be an officer, right?”

“You need to be capable of carrying out that which you delegate, Hilda. Otherwise, no soldier is going to respect you,” he explains, shaking his head. “If you can’t be respected, leading won’t come easily.

“I’d rather not lead, honestly. I’m much better suited to cheering from the sidelines, don’t you think?” Hilda asks, leaning forward. Even with her shirt buttoned, the way the fabric pulls tightly against her is alluring. Or so she hopes, if it helps get her out of whatever work she's about to be assigned.

“Today you’re going to be caring for the horses. And you’re not going to get out of it this time,” Byleth says, ignoring the obvious display. 

“You know I can find a way out of it, professor. Someone will happen along who is sure to help me, after all!” Hilda counters, smiling. “I’ll be sure to tell them how much I appreciate it, and how wonderful their help was, and everything will turn out even in the end!”

“I’m sure you’re right. But, I’ll be observing to make sure you do the work yourself.”

“Y-you’ll be what!?” Hilda asks, panic twisting her features. Worried, she stands, placing her hands on the table with enough force to jostle the teapot. “Don’t you have better things to do?”

“Honestly, yes. But if I don’t take care of this little issue, I’ll be on the receiving end of some lectures of my own. So I don’t really have much of a choice,” Byleth admits, shaking his head. He rises too, facing off against Hilda.

“Ugh, of course. Seteth, I’d wager. Well, that stick in the mud wouldn’t know if  _ you _ helped me, would he? Come on, professor! If you work with me and make sure I do it, it’ll get done twice as fast! We might even have some time to grab some dinner together.”

Hilda makes a compelling argument, especially as she closes the distance between them. Hands clasped as she looks up at Byleth, eyes pleading, tempting the untested professor. But, he stands firm.

“No. You wouldn’t be learning anything that way, would you?” Byleth answers her question with his own, shaking his head. As extreme as Seteth can be, it is true that Hilda is notoriously lazy. Many of the duties students are assigned as chores translate well to activities an army  _ must _ perform to maintain a march, to occupy a fortress, or to break camp. Byleth’s experience with his father’s mercenaries has confirmed that easily, and Hilda should at least learn such rudimentary skill. After all, there might come a time when there isn’t someone for her to “convince” to help her.

“You’re really no fun at all, professor,” Hilda says, shaking her head. “Well, I guess there’s nothing for it, huh?”

“I guess not.” 

“Lead the way then.”

~X~

The gardens aren’t far from the stables, and the student and teacher reach them without issue. Not without complaint, however, as Hilda made sure to give him an earful during their short trek. Judging from Byleth’s lack of expression it seemed he hardly noticed. 

Now Hilda has fallen silent. Byleth gestures towards the waiting stables, letting Hilda know once and for all that there is no way out of this. Try as she might, she can think of no easy way out. Byleth doesn’t seem like he’ll help, and with him there she can’t simply walk away. No other students are around, and even if they were, it’s not as if he would let her work her magic. 

“I’m… really not even sure where to start,” Hilda admits, eventually. She’s not lying, either. Despite being assigned to this job multiple times, she’s never once done it herself. Byleth sighs, shaking his head.

“You’ve managed to weasel your way out of it every time?” he asks, as impressed as he is disappointed. 

“Well, yeah! There aren’t many people I can’t convince to help me out, especially when I let them know how happy it makes me afterwards!”

“First, you’re going to need to fetch water from the well, so that we can fill the troughs. Then you’ve got to brush down the horses, then muck out the floors,” Byleth explains, going over the basics.

“Ugh, I really don’t want anything to do with the word ‘muck,’ thank you very much!” Hilda says, but Byleth refuses to budge. “But I can go ahead and start brushing the horses… If you’d fetch the water for me, that would be such a great help!”

“I’ll accompany you there. It’s obvious you’re simply hoping I’ll leave you unattended for a moment, so you can make your escape.”

Hilda stiffens immediately, before relaxing once more. She chuckles nervously, surprised that one as seemingly dense as Byleth could figure her out so easily.

“Come on, professor, I wouldn’t do a thing like that! You’ve gotta give me  _ some _ credit,” Hilda puts on her most convincing voice, slowly realizing that there’s really no way out of this. At this rate, if she keeps stalling looking for a way out, it’ll be night by the time they finish. Pausing for a moment, she wonders if that’s not a terrible idea… perhaps if she seems incredibly inept, and takes long enough, Byleth will choose to help her anyway. “Alright, let’s go get that water then!”

The sudden change of heart shocks Byleth, but he supposes he finally got through to the lazy noblewoman. The well is only a short walk, and the two arrive in no time. Hilda lifts the water buckets, attaching them to the well’s rope with no complaint. She even lowers the bucket, humming to herself as she works. When it comes time to draw the bucket back up, however, she stops.

“Ugh,” she groans, straining as she tries to work the pulley mechanism the bucket is attached to. “This water is so heavy, I just can’t seem to work this thing!”

“I’ve seen the way you handle an axe, Hilda. You can manage this,” Byleth says, shaking his head. 

“I really can’t! It must be stuck or something, I just can’t get it to move. Why don’t you try?”

“If you insist,” Byleth answers, and Hilda steps aside. As expected, the pulley moves easily. Though the bucket is full, the weight of the water is distributed through the system, and doesn’t make it much harder to operate. Behind him, Hilda grins. She knew faking her way through would be sure to get her kind hearted professor to help!

That grin fades, however, as Byleth releases the pulley. He only pulls it up a short distance, then drops it back down. He turns to face her, face completely blank.

“Seems to be working just fine,” he says, stepping aside. “So you shouldn’t have any issue.”

Huffing, Hilda steps up once more. Defeated, she pulls the bucket up. It’s time consuming, and her arms aren’t used to the repetitive motions. By the time she’s finished, they’re a bit sore, and she wastes no time in letting Byleth know that. The only answer she receives is a silent direction towards the next empty bucket. 

By now, it’s been some time since the two were enjoying tea in the garden. Hilda thinks back to the start of that, when she thought perhaps Byleth wanted nothing more than some idle gossip with one of his students. Oh how fun that was, before he brutally cut down her hopes and made her work! The tea was lovely, but now Hilda begins to wonder if she didn’t partake a bit too much.

As she works, she feels an unmistakable pressure building up within her bladder. It’s nothing major yet, of course, but it puts a bit of a damper on her plan to delay until Byleth finally breaks down and helps her. That is, of course, unless she can use that to her advantage as well. Surely he wouldn’t follow her if she excused herself for such a personal reason? Then she could slip away, and find a good place to hole up. 

With the beginnings of a new plan in mind, the ache in Hilda’s arms begins to fade. She pulls up the second bucket with more determination than before, biding her time. If she waits long enough, she will be able to act so convincingly Byleth will  _ have _ to excuse her. With two buckets filled and extracted from the well, he finally seems prepared for them to return to the stables.

“Good work, Hilda. I told you you could do it, if only you try,” Byleth says, the faintest trace of a smile tilting his lips. 

“You think so?” she asks, surprised. Despite her scheming, his praise feels… surprisingly good. Still, it’s no reason to back off on the plan. 

“Yes, and since you did so well, I’ll carry one of the buckets back with us,” Byleth says, as he lifts one of the two.

“Oh, you mean… you expected me to carry them both!?” Hilda says, stomping. “I wouldn’t have been able to anyway!”

“You’d surprise yourself, I’m sure,” he answers, heading off. Hilda lifts the remaining bucket, following behind. Though her need grows, it still isn’t anything severe. Try as she might to ignore it, however, the sloshing water in the bucket she carries is a grim reminder of the urgency she feels. While walking, there is little she can do to push the feeling away, however.

Their walk, while short, is far more difficult for Hilda than it is for Byleth. When they do finally reach the stables once more, filling the troughs with water, Hilda is miserable. The slight pressure she felt before escalated quickly, and now she feels the occasional twinge of pain on top of it. Perhaps it is finally time for her to make her move.

“Ah, professor,” she starts, “I think we’re doing great, so… is it okay if I take a little break?”

“You’ll never finish your work if you take breaks so often. We’ve only just gotten started,” he answers, shaking his head.

“Yeah, but this is kind of urgent,” Hilda says, hoping a gentle hint is enough. She didn’t really think of how embarrassing this particular gambit could prove for her. 

“Urgent? How so?” Byleth asks.

“Don’t make me come out and say it!” Hilda pleads, “We just had tea, and it’s been a while, so… you know.”

“Oh, that? No, I don’t think so,” Byleth says, barely giving it any thought.

“What? I can’t exactly go on forever without a break, you know!” Hilda responds.

“I know that. But I also know you’ll slip off and the work will go unfinished. So, no.”

“You are so cruel. I might just put your cruelty in a letter to my brother! We’ll see what one of the top Alliance generals thinks of your treatment of his little sister,” Hilda says, turning her nose up at Byleth. She crosses her arms, giving the air of one who refuses to move. She’s bluffing, of course. Holst would most likely get a kick out of someone finally making his sister do some work, but Byleth sure wouldn’t know that.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about Holst, actually. He sent you here to hopefully stop your lazy attitude, didn’t he?”

“Wha-” Hilda says, her arms dropping. She goes pale, and sweat beads on her forehead. “No way! I left to come here because he was way too overbearing!”

“Listen, Hilda. I can tell you’re faking, so keep working. The sooner you’re done, the sooner you can go back to slacking.”

“I’m not faking it though!” Hilda insists, and sure enough, she feels a spike of pressure even as she does so. In spite of herself, she crosses her legs.

“An obvious ruse,” Byleth says, crossing his arms. Seeing her like that, face distressed, legs crossed… it gives rise to some strange feelings, but Byleth pushes that aside. “If you stop complaining, maybe I’ll help you with your work, hm?”

“Y-you will?” Hilda asks, incredulous. Just as she thought her scheme was falling apart at the seams, new hope bursts forth. “I’d be really grateful, you know.”

“Let’s get to work, then,” Byleth says, against his better judgement. Together, the two of them work on brushing the horses in the stable. It’s not easy work, as working through tangles takes both strength and patience, but with two of them, it goes quickly. Still, Hilda’s predicament grows no easier. Having broken down enough to help her, however, she doubts Byleth will offer her further reprieve. In fact, at this point, she’d almost hate to disappoint him.

Eventually, crossing her legs is not enough. As they are finishing up with the last horse, she feels a twinge of pain, and bolts her hands between her legs. She pushes into her skirt, applying pressure to combat what builds within her bladder, but it only barely helps. 

“Why did you stop?” Byleth asks, rounding the horse they were brushing together. Catching sight of her, he stops. “Hilda?”

“Don’t…” she starts, but the noble can hardly finish her request before another wave of pressure hits her, and it is lost to a desperate gasp. “Please don’t look.”

“You mean you’re… you weren’t faking?” Byleth asks, still making no move to give her her privacy.

“No! I told you!” Hilda answers, gritting her teeth against the discomfort. 

“Here, let me help,” Byleth says, dropping the brush and approaching her. Of course, he has no idea what he can possibly do in this situation. The closer he gets, however, the more aware he is of how bizarrely this sight is making him feel.

“It’s fine, I’m fine, just… don’t look at me! This really just cannot be happening…” Hilda whines, still pressing between her legs. Hunched over, she looks at Byleth, lip quivering, tears welling up. “I don’t think I can move.”

And sure enough, she cannot. Trying to take a single step proves too much, and Hilda whimpers as a spurt escapes her, dampening her panties. She is able to stop the flow, barely, but it doesn’t do her much good. 

“If there’s any way I can help you, please,” Byleth says, at a loss. Despite her insistence that he look away, however, he can’t manage to take his eyes off her plight. 

His words hardly reach Hilda. All of her focus is, at this point, on holding the torrent in. She can sense that she is at her absolute limit, and is honestly surprised she’s managed to last as long as she has. Sure, some training drills have gone on a bit too long for her liking, and she’s lazed about her room, pushing her limits before heading for the restroom, but… she’s never been pushed this far. Her bladder  _ aches _ as she strains against it, desperate to keep from wetting herself in front of her professor. 

Try as she might, her efforts are in vain. It is far too late, and eventually, she can hold on no longer. With a gasp, she loses control. The flood of piss she managed to hold back until now comes surging out. It is so sudden, she doesn’t even manage to remove her hands before they’re soaked, and her skirt with them. Her lacy white panties do little to absorb the piss, and Byleth can only watch as it rushes down her legs in golden rivulets, before dampening her high socks, pooling in her boots, and splattering on the stable’s floor. 

For several seconds, that splattering is the only sound in the stables. It is joined, however, by a choked sob, as Hilda’s predicament fully dawns on her. She’s pissing herself, right in front of Byleth. She can’t believe it, she’s never going to hear the end of it or live this down. She didn’t want to disappoint, never wanted to push herself like this, and now she’s made such a mistake. As her bladder is finally emptied, and relief washes over her, Hilda continues crying. She stares down at the ground, damp from her piss, not daring to look up at her professor.

What mix of disappointment and disgust would twist his features? He’s always so stern, not quite as scary as Seteth by any means, but still… Hilda knows she can’t face him. Not like this. But there’s really no escape for her, even if she simply walks out of the stables, head down, she’s so far from her quarters. She has no idea what she should do.

“Hilda, I’m sorry,” Byleth says, after a moment. Watching his student piss herself in front of him has left him conflicted, in more ways than one. Especially considering it’s Hilda, a student he’s had great difficulty resisting the urge to get closer to. Even distressed, there’s something so charming about her. He places his hand on her back, unsure of what else to do.

“Y-you’re sorry?” she asks, slowly raising her head. Byleth looks much the same as ever, not a trace of disgust or disappointment coloring his features. Instead, there’s a slight frown, one that seems more concerned for her wellbeing than anything else.

“Yes. I should have believed you, and I pushed you too hard,” he continues, and Hilda straightens up. Her eyes are still damp, but she’s at least convinced Byleth doesn’t hate her. 

“It really is all your fault,” she whines, before sniffling. “But… I was going to slip off if you gave me a break. So I guess in a way you were right…”

“Regardless, I’m sorry I didn’t trust you,” Byleth says, “And I’m going to help you.”

“You are?” Hilda asks, shocked. She’s shivering a bit, as the warmth fades, leaving her damp and miserable. “How? We’re nowhere near our quarters, and there’s no way someone won’t notice, my skirt is  _ soaked _ . Not to mention everything else.”

Undaunted, Byleth takes off his jacket. Hilda watches as he wraps it around her waist, tying it so that it covers her skirt, and the bulk of her socks. Her boots, uncomfortable as they might be, at least show no sign of what happened.

"There. If we hurry to your quarters, I don't think anyone will notice," Byleth says.

"Thanks, but… won't they wonder why I'm wearing your jacket like this? They might even think you've started dating me or something," Hilda teases, despite herself, as they head for her room. Part of her wants to be mad, but at this point, she's just wondering if she can't use this to get sympathy out of the new professor. "But you'd have to help me out a lot more often if you wanted to date me!"

"I'll start by finishing up here, once you've changed," Byleth responds.

"Eh? I'm sorry, what? You want us to come back here and finish working?" Hilda asks, "No way is that happening! I've had enough for today!"

"No, I mean I'll take care of it. I've seen what trying to force you to work does, so consider yourself off the hook. At least, for today."

"Awh, only for today? We'll see about that, professor. And… you're not going to tell anyone about today, right?"

"Of course not. I think I'd have a lot of explaining to do if I did, so it'll be our secret."

By now, the two of them have reached the dormitories, and are just outside of Hilda's room. No one they passed seemed to notice anything strange, thankfully. As Hilda opens the door to her room, she darts up, pecking Byleth on the cheek.

"If anyone saw that, it'll definitely get them talking!" She teases, before going in. From behind her closed door she continues; "I'll drop by later to return your coat. Maybe you should try and make this terrible day up to me then, huh?"

Byleth can't help but feel like he's in way over his head.


End file.
